Are we meant to be together?
by gyaruindisguise
Summary: This story starts with my version of Yuzu and Mei's first date.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I should have published this fanfic some time ago, but I haven't confidence in my ability. Writing isn't for me, but Citrus inspires me to the point that this story began to take a shape by itself, so I've decided to give it a chance. Now it's up to you dear reader: take a look and please let me know what do you think and if I should write more. Please forgive me if you'll find some grammar mistakes, English isn't my native language. Any words of advice would be good.

This fanfic starts after chapter 21.

* * *

Sexy, incredibly sexy, that was her objective. She sighed, looking herself in the mirror. "How do I look?" asked Yuzu without turning around, a doubtful look on her face. Harumi shook her head, "That dress is so not working for you" was the answer. "I knew it, I have nothing to wear." Yuzu complained sighing once again.

Dresses, shirts, blouses, skirts and pants were scattered around the room, it looked as if a bomb had exploded there. She and her best friend spent the entire afternoon searching for the right outfit to wear, unsuccessfully. The blonde was discouraged, her first date with the girl of her dreams was on that Sunday. Finally they were about to do something that lovers usually do, she supposed to walking on air, but in fact she was anxious. _What if something goes wrong?_

"It's too short" explained Harumi, Yuzu turned towards her, "You don't have to show too much skin, you know" continued the girl "It's a first date". Yuzu look at her puzzled. _But I want to be perfect for her._ "You just have to act casual and be yourself." Said the brunette smiling, then stood up and pointed at a dress in the closet "Try that one". Yuzu ran her fingers over the beautiful fabric before take the dress out of the closet "I never worn it before". Harumi gave her a huge smile "Well, this could be the perfect occasion", Yuzu smile back to her and nodded saying "Ok, let me take this dress off".

Yuzu was so grateful to have Harumi by her side, the best friend she could ever have, always a smile on her face and a good word for everybody. The brunette always knows how to cheer her up.

When the blonde had finished changing into the beautiful red and white dress, Harumi looked at her carefully before putting a hand on her chest "Oh, it fits you very well" and gave her a thumbs up. Yuzu was relieved, They finally found the perfect dress and they could start thinking about the accessories to wear.

After an hour or so the girls became aware of how late it was, a look at the watch on the edge of the bed and Yuzu eye's widened "My sister will come home soon, I have to clean up the room, and fast!", and she started to collect the clothes on the floor. Harumi had an annoyed look on her face "Fine, I'll help you. I don't want you get scolded." blurted the brunette reaching out the make up bag to put it back in its place.

Later, when Mei came home Yuzu was behaving like a thief who hides the loot. She looked at her suspiciously and asked "What's wrong?". Yuzu blushed and smiled looking down "Oh nothing, it's just… I'm looking forward to going out with you tomorrow." Mei blushed just a bit.

Then came the day of the date. Mei was ready to go out, she was waiting for half an hour. It only took her fifteen minutes to get dressed for the date, Yuzu instead was taking longer than she expected. She wanted to make sure everything was perfect, or at least almost perfect.

Dress: ok

Shoes: ok

Make up: ok

Hair style: ok

Perfume: ok

Bag: ok

A quick last look in the mirror. And she was ready to go out too. She walked in the living room where Mei was waiting for her. "I'm ready to go!" she exclaimed drawing her sister's attention. Mei turned her head and nodded. "I'm sorry it took me so long." added Yuzu and then twirled in delight to show off her dress, "How do I look?" asked Yuzu wearing a big smile. Mei looked at her from head to toe, considering the idea of saying something nice. "Pretty... you're pretty" she replied as a light blush crossed her face, then Yuzu babbled a "Thank you".

The plan for the date was simple: watch a movie at the cinema and then eat something at the nearby cafe.

In the darkness of the cinema Yuzu wasn't paying attention at the movie on the screen, she just sat there, staring at the black haired girl next to her. Suddenly Mei felt the blonde's eyes on her and turned herd head, she whispered "What is it?", Yuzu broke eye contact, she was nervously scratching the back of her neck as she answered "Nothing".

After some minutes the blonde made herself courage, and timidly reached out and touched the back of Mei's hand. Mei took her stepsister by surprise holding her hand, she trailed a little caress with her thumb and shifting a lock of black hair behind her ear.

At that point Yuzu didn't care about the movie anymore, all she could hear was her heart pounding in her ears. _I'm so happy and she's just holding my hand._ Then a person passed by them and Mei removed her hand, a little uncomfortable. _It's ok, maybe she doesn't want to hold hands in public places._

Nothing special happened during the rest of the movie, when they walked out of the cinema Yuzu appeared as she has her head in the clouds, actually she began fantasize about kissing her. _This is the first date, but we've kissed before, so it's ok?_

It was a beautiful spring day, the perfect day to take a stroll. They walked into the cafe and they found out that it was crowded, so they decided to get a bite to eat and leave quickly to take a stroll in the park to see the cherry blossoms. They talked a little bit and walked under the blooming trees enjoying each other's company. A light breeze gazed their skin sometimes and flower petals dancing through the air. They spent together a nice afternoon, it's been exactly what they needed after a stressful week.

It was getting dark when they decide to go home. After the front door closed, the black haired girl gently pushed her sister against the wall, Yuzu gasped in surprise. Mei placed her hands on both sides of her head so she couldn't escape, and then she was slowly leaning forward until her forehead rested on Yuzus. The blonde shuddered when her sister put a hand on her cheek and caressed her. Yuzu's mind started racing, with Mei so close now she wanted more than a kiss.

Mei pulled away a bit and Yuzu stared at the top button of Mei's blouse for a few seconds, unconsciously her hands grabbed the arms of her sister. Yuzu was fighting against the desire of pushing the girl in front of her against the wall, grab her face and kiss her lips passionately then unbutton that blouse, slide her fingers on bare skin… _wait, no no_ _no no no_ _I can't do_ _all_ _of that_ _things_ _right now,_ _she might think I am a perv_ _ert_ _._ Mei then tilted her head to the side and leaned forward with the intention of kissing her, her lips only a few inches away from Yuzu's.

Then there was a sound of a door opening, "I'm home." Their mother had come home from work. They both pulled away and Yuzu hurried to her room. She closed the door behind her, she closed her eyes leaning back against the door. _Really, really bad timing mom! I wanted that kiss so bad._

Mei chatted a bit with her mother, she asked how her day was. Then she went into the bathroom to take a bath, while Mei went to her room.

Yuzu was fumbling with the zipper, when she saw her sister she asked her to help "The zipper on my dress got stuck", Mei got closer and helped her. Yuzu turned towards her, she looked at her with a determined look on her face and wrapped her arms around her sister's neck. _It's time for me to take the lead._ She pressed her lips on Mei's and closed her eyes.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, it's me again. Thanks for reading my story, you encourages me to keep on writing. I apologise again for grammar mistakes. Also I'm sorry it took so long, I'll try to update every 8 – 10 days.

* * *

Yuzu pressed her lips on Mei's and closed her eyes, Mei's eyes widened. Yuzu kissed her once, then opened her eyes keeping her lips close enough to her sister's lips so they were almost touching. Mei had closed her eyes too, Yuzu smiled and kissed her again, this time opening her mouth slightly. She caressed her lover's lips with the tip of her tongue, now more sure of herself. Mei slowly wrapped her arms around Yuzu's waist and hugged her firmly. The blonde couldn't tell if it was her imagination or not, she was almost sure a soft moan slipped out from her Mei's mouth when she touched lovingly her sensitive ears.

Yuzu's fingertips caressed Mei's neck sending shivers down to her spine. Then Mei forced her sister to step back until her back made contact with the big mirror behind her, the younger girl ran her fingers through blonde hair, one hand resting on the cold wall for support. Yuzu gasped, and Mei took occasion to slip her tongue inside her sister's mouth, deepening the kiss. It seemed like time has stopped. Now it was the blonde's turn to let out a moan. She hoped that it wasn't too loud, she couldn't really hear because of her excited heart beats.

When they parted Yuzu couldn't look at Mei directly, she blushed and rested her face on her shoulder trying to catch her breath. "I had a nice day, thank you." she said a moment later. She took a deep breath "I love you." Mei got a tight feeling in her chest, she wanted to say something in return but somehow she was unable to do it. Visibly embarrassed, she found an excuse to get out of the room.

Mei went into the kitchen, got a glass out of the cupboard and poured some apple juice. _She d_ _id_ _n't look disappointed or angry_ _because I said nothing_ _,_ _she_ _just_ _smiled to me,_ _l_ _ike she always does._ She took a sip of her favorite drink and sat down next to the giant stuffed bear, she put a hand on her chest, her heart was beating fast. _Her blushing face is_ _cute_ _._ She wondered if that strange feeling was love or if she was just getting stupid.

In the days following the date, Mei figured out what it means to have someone who really cares for her. The little things that Yuzu was doing for her made her feel uncomfortable sometimes. Things like get her a cup of green tea when she's studying hard, wait for her to come home to have dinner together even if it's late, let her pick the movie to watch on TV, give her a shoulder massage when she's tired because she has worked late for student council, cooking her favorite dish.

Mei on the other hand was not great at expressing emotions. The younger girl was aware that Yuzu was the one who always giving but she was getting very little in return. She felt guilty for not being able to show her love for the older girl. She was sure it was love at that point. She just didn't know where to begin.

She discovered where to begin casually, one evening, sitting side-by-side with her on the couch. She and Yuzu were watching a documentary. Well… Mei was watching a documentary, Yuzu was dozing off. She tried to seem interested but tiredness and boredom got the better of her. She unconsciously leaned on the shoulder of her sister, like she was constantly searching for her loved one, even in her sleep.

That action diverted Mei's attention from the TV. A lock of blonde hair covered Yuzu's face, Mei reached out and put that lock behind her ear and then slowly dragged her fingers from the ear to the chin. She was so distracted she didn't notice that Yuzu had opened her eyes. The older girl blinked twice before jumping, the younger girl was very close to her. Mei blushed instantly and her heart started racing, her hand still suspended in mid-air. She was about to say sorry but Yuzu took her hand before she can lower it, and put it on her cheek. Sure Yuzu was feeling bold that evening, her cheeks became red as she approached her sister to steal a kiss. It was a slow sweet kiss. Yuzu whispered on her lips "I love you.", she told to her lover those words every time she could. Mei felt that feeling in her chest again, a little voice in Mei's head was screaming _tell her_ _"_ _I love you too" or "Me too",_ _SAY IT!_

After some seconds she opened her mouth to finally say something, but no words came out. Angry with herself for being a coward, she got up from the couch, grinding her teeth. _Why I can't say I love you too, what's wrong with me?_ Before she could step away Yuzu hugged her from behind, "What' s wrong? Do you not feel well?" she asked, a little worried. "It's nothing, I'm just tired." said Mei, her voice came out more harshly than she intended. _I'm an awful person._ But Yuzu wasn't too downhearted, she thought she was just having a bad day, "It's late, you better get some sleep." she replied and kissed the top of her head. Mei was defenseless against Yuzu when she acting like this, no matter how much she treats her coldly, Yuzu is not willing to give up on her.

Mei took a deep breath and closed her eyes "Me too" she whispered, the blonde tilted her head on a side, confused. The younger girl said softly "I love you too", Yuzu's eyes filled with tears. She quickly covered her mouth with her hands "Really?". The blonde let herself fall onto the couch when Mei responded positively, crying and grinning, leaving her in total confusion. The black haired girl sat down next to her and wiped away her tears, "Why are you crying? I said I love you." It becomes easier the more she say it. "I'm happy!" was Yuzu's answer. Mei breathed a sigh of relief, she didn't know how to speak from her heart but that day her feelings reached Yuzu.

As their relationship was going well, questions about the future keep popping up in their heads. While all Yuzu could think of was the short-term future, Mei was wondering if there is long term-future for them as a couple. How their family and friends will react when they find out that they are dating? For sure, they can't hide it forever.

It was Mei the one who bring up the topic. Yuzu was sitting on the bed flipping through a fashion magazine, the younger girl sat next to her with a serious expression "Yuzu, can I talk to you for a minute? We have something important to discuss." The girl put down the magazine and focus her attention on her sister. "From an outsider's perspective our relationship might look wired, we are both girls and on top of that we are sisters, so…" Mei took a breath "I think the best thing to do is to keep it secret. And that means no public displays of affection or in front of mom or our friends." Yuzu made a disappointed face, Mei continued "I'm not saying that it will be a secret forever. Someone will figure it out eventually." She looked down at her feet "I'm not ready to talk about it for now." The older girl reached out and took her hands "It's ok, we'll do it together when the time comes." Mei looked into her eyes and nodded "We could discuss it first with mom." she added a moment later. Yuzu nodded, but a moment later Mei got serious and diverted her eyes. "One last thing. If our relationship won't last long we will forget whatever there was between us, and behave like sisters for the sake of the family." Just the thought of it made Yuzu's heart ache.

To be continued.


End file.
